


First Meeting

by Militia



Series: Star Wars Fics [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Prequels, fighting as flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Militia/pseuds/Militia
Summary: The first fight between Obi-wan Kenobi and Jango Fett certainly got the Mandalorian's attention.
Relationships: Pre Obi-wan Kenobi/Jango Fett
Series: Star Wars Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867885
Comments: 11
Kudos: 253





	First Meeting

“Dad, Look!”  
At Boba’s call, Jango turned to see the Jetii as he ran out of the building and into the rain after them.  
“Boba, get on board!”

Trusting his son to get to safety, and away from the impending fight, Jango focussed his attention on the, admittedly, attractive Jetii in front of him, raising his blasters to fire at him.

With a twirl, the man deflected bolt after bolt with his fancy light sword. If it wasn’t so frustrating Jango supposed he’d be impressed, igniting his jetpack to leap into the air, continuing to fire to no effect.  
As he turned away, the ship rotated, guns and helm moving to aim at the jetii.  
Jango couldn’t help but smirk, proud of his son, even through the frustration at having their departure delayed. He landed on one of the pillars surrounding the platform, crouched and holding on, his side almost horizontal to the ground as he aimed carefully.  
Another smirk as he let the rocket loose, watching with satisfaction as it sent the jetii flying, his sword flicking out as it fell from his hand, clattering against the wet metal as it landed away from him.

The ship’s canons fired in turn, sending the man stumbling and flying even further away.

Time to re-join the action.  
With another boost of power, his pack sent him flying back toward the man, hoping to get an element of surprise. Instead, with a roll, and a leap, he found himself winded as the jetti planted his foot firmly into his chest, sending him tumbling away and to the ground, his blaster falling from his hand.  
With a feral grin, eyes narrowing against the blurriness the wet weather and condensation was beginning to cause on his visor, Jango gets himself up on a knee, prepared as he watches the man come flying toward him with another flying kick.

Not this time. He grabbed the mans ankle, and while he was in the air, twisted it out from under him, sending him spinning toward the ground.  
Only to have the favour returned when a swift boot sent him tumbling in turn away from the grounded man.

Another kick he wasn’t prepared for sends him stumbling back once more with a grunt, but at least this time he managed to get an arm up to partially block it.  
The man knew how to kick that was for sure.

Jango couldn’t remember the last time a fight was so much fun.

Going in for a punch only to be caught and blocked in turn, he saw the opening to get some space, and bringing his helmeted head harshly in for a painful kov’nyn, sent the jetii flat on his back, water splashing as he back peddled into the puddles pooling on the platform around them.

Something caught his attention, and Jango leaped into the air, propelling himself up with the power of his pack on his back.  
He was glad he had done so, flying toward him, using the addition on his helmet to aim carefully with his grappler before sending the cord flying, wrapping around both of the man’s wrists as he stretched his hands out toward his de-activated saber.  
Flying forward, he yanks on the line, and the jetii is pulled off his feet, hands narrowly missing the hilt as it just brushed past where his fingers had been a split second prior.

Barking out a laugh, Jango flew, dragging the man behind him as he flew across the platform.

Only to feel the cord yank him down on turn, wrenching his arm behind him, and sending him careening toward the surface, his back slamming into the cool metal, and his pack flying off.

He cursed when he heard it explode. Picking his head up to see his surroundings, he saw his blaster, a short distance away.

With a wild dive toward it, he rolled to his feet, already aiming before he knew for sure where the jetii was. He managed a shot at the figure sprinting toward him before he got yet another boot to the chest, forcing all the air from his lungs in a painful burst, and sending him back, weightless, into the air.  
He watched the edge of the platform as it appeared from under his feet. Oh great.

His back slammed back into metal once more, head snapping sharply back, as metal clanged against metal.  
He started to slide, and right as he gained momentum, felt his corded hand whip behind him painfully, before he looked back and saw the jetii as he got pulled forward off the platform with him.

Activating the jagged blades on his other arm, he dove back, driving the blades through the apparently flimsy metal of the platforms support structure, gritting his teeth as he felt his descent slow against the gravity pulling him down in the direction of the angled surface.

He snarled a laugh out as the jetii slid past, unable to slow his own descent, and sending him tumbling right over the edge, along with the rest of the cord still very much attached to Jango’s wrist.

With muffled cursing, he grit his teeth against the shock of iron he could taste in his mouth when the sharp jolt of weight knocked him, causing his teeth to bite together, and apparently take a chunk out of his cheek.

Scrabbling, boots squeaking against the wet steel, Jango cursed and heaved with everything he had, slowly pulling his arm, and the cord, up toward his other hand, attempting to press down on the release even as his muscles strained and shook.  
The drop of the weight flung him back, chest heaving against the strain and weight no longer present.

With as much caution as he had, well aware of the lack of weight on his back, Jango peered cautiously over the edge. No sign of the jetii, which meant he probably fell into the unforgiving ocean below. Unfortunate, Jango wouldn’t have minded a re-match at a better time.

With a grunt, he rolled himself over, and with his bracers cuirass and everything in between clanging against the steel of the support, he crawled his way back up toward the platform. No time to wait and catch his breath, they had a deadline to meet.

Finally pulling himself over the edge, he stumbles his way over to the ship, once again muttering curses about the lack of weight he could feel on his back. Boba fired up the ship, the entire thing beginning to lift off as Jango walked up the ramp.

A heavy clang against his helmets ending him stumbling a step or two the rest of the way into the ship resulted in a new round of cursing, this time aimed at the door Jango clearly hadn’t watched for as it closed on him.

At least now they could finally be on their way.

A glance back, and Jango huffed out a laugh at the bright blue stipe of light that winked out of view. Guess the jetii made it after all.


End file.
